The Toughest Battle
by strawberri mochi
Summary: One little, two little, three little sushi, four little, five little, six little sushi..." and “Aya, you bastard! Give me a hand here! It’s all your fault that I’m stuck!” Rated T for language.


**We don't own anything!! (sadly) so don't sue. You'll get nothing but a pending bankruptcy for you**...

The Toughest Battle

" Man I'm starving," complained Yohji as he groaned to the sound of his stomach growling.

" Yeah me too," Ken leaned on the broom he was sweeping with. His eyes searched the flower shop for a certain genki blonde.

" Where's Omi? Man wouldn't I love to have one of his delicious bento lunches by now," the brunette stared dreamily as a passing customer took a large bite out of his onigiri.

" Stop complaining and keep sweeping," barked a certain redhead leader.

" Slavedriver," muttered Ken under his breath.

Yohji actually whimpered a bit before returning his gaze to his work. Even the resident playboy who had a quickwitted tongue held back his remarks. He was simply too hungry.

Aya had to admit that he was getting hungry too but he refused to let that show. After all, they still had about 15 minutes left before their lunch break.

He resisted the urge to tear that burger out of that schoolboy's hands and maul him.

After sweeping nonexistent dust and watering the flowers, Ken glanced up at the clock. Three minutes till lunch. Surely, Aya wouldn't mind if he got off three minutes early right?

However, just as he was about to lay down the water bottle, a deep voice that belonged to a certain redhead growled "three more minutes, Hidaka." Ken gulped and smiled guiltily making a face behind his back.

" Where is Omi?!"

No one replied.

"Yeah, how come Omi doesn't have to help clean up?" Yohji inquired glaring at Aya. His hunger was not helping his mood, not to mention there were no girls over 18 there.

Aya was too busy imagining stealing the onigiri from Yohji to answer his question. That would wipe the grin off his face, he smirked to himself.

As if on cue, a very genki Omi bounced downstairs into the shop at exactly 12:00pm.

"Hey guys!! We have to try this!" he shouted excitedly waving something that looked like a newspaper clipping.

Ken took the paper from Omi but before he could skim it, Yohji snatched it out of his hands.

" Omi what did I tell you about looking at things that are not for your age?"

Confused, Omi looked at the side of the ad Yohji was referring to, the back of the news clipping he had brought down.

" You idiot! He was referring to the sushi restaurant not the call girls!"

Ken snatched back the ad. Colorful images of the different kinds of sushi plagued his mind.

"Hm...5 per person all-you-can-eat sushi buffet… semi-formal attire required...eating contest...winner gets 100. In cash..."Ken read. "Wow. Amazing."

" We're going."

Aya had already taken interest in filling his stomach. The mention of getting money for it truly got his attention.

" Eh? Aya it usually takes us several tries to make you go out to eat..."

" You heard ole fearless leader! Let's go kids!"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Yohji ushered his comrades out the door.

" Is Uncle Yotan treating this time?" Omi asked with his hopeful puppy eyes.

Yohji bent down until he was eyelevel with the chibi.

Omi batted his eyelashes innocently, hoping the teary look would further convince the older assassin.

" Oh Chibi," Yohji looked away with a defeated look. Omi grinned at his success.

" Not on your chibi-fied baby blue eyes," blowing him a kiss, Yohji started towards his sports car.

Omi's eyes darkened unnaturally. His charms hadn't worked.

Omi glared at the older man's back while Ken stifled his laughter.

" What are you laughing at Kenken? I'm not paying for you either."

While driving, Yohji noticed in the rearview mirror that Ken kept adjusting his tie. He was obviously not used to it. Aya and Omi sometimes wore them to formal parties and Yohji to his blind dates. However, Ken never really attended anything formal due to his soccer schedules.

" Comfy?"

Ken finally was able to undo the knot on his tie. He proceeded to throw the strangling apparel at the redhead.

" Hidaka! Do not throw your clothes at me."

" Kenken! Are you giving a strip-tease back there?!"

" YOHJI! Keep your eyes on the road!"

They were beginning to swerve onto the opposite lane. An incoming truck blared its horns at them.

Omi's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Yohji-kun--!!"

"Are you trying to get us all killed?!" Ken yelled angrily.

" God knows our days are limited already!"

" KUDOU!"

"Ay ay, Captain!" the older man saluted to the mirror.

Surprisingly, Yohji safely made it into the parking lot of the restaurant.

Just as the group thought they were safe, the blonde driver made a sharp turn to grab the spot closest to the entrance of the restaurant. Everyone in the car immediately slid to the right, the extra weight nearly knocking Aya out the door.

"Damn it, Yohji!" an infuriated Ken yelled.

But Yohji ignored him. The violent swerve managed to fling Omi out of his seat next to Yohji and into his lap.

" Well now Omitchi," the playboy wiggled his eyebrows. " I guess you finally warmed up to me!"

"Not on your chimney blackened lungs," Omi echoed back the words.

Yohji feigned a hurt expression.

"But how could you say that?"

The group made its way across the street and into the well-lit restaurant. Inside, there were countless customers sitting around the enormous revolving sushi belt. It was a wonder that the tiny restaurant could hold so many people without anyone fighting.

"How many?" a particularly pretty attendant asked the group.

"Four," Ken replied.

"But babe, we can make it five if you join us," Yohji slithered up the blushing woman and winked.

"Four. Just four," Ken said firmly giving Yohji a look.

As soon as the woman was turned round, Ken kicked the older man in the shin.

The attendant led the group to a place with 5 empty seats, which was a miracle considering how crowded the restaurant was.  
"I thought I said four," Ken pointed out grumpily.  
"Uh, well, sir, these are the only 4 seats that are all together that's left," the attendant replied apologetically.  
"Like I said before, babe, you can join us! It must be God's will that you give us these five empty spots!" Yohji claimed.

The waitress blushed at Yohji's advances as she began handing out some wet napkins. Of course, being the lecher that he was, Yohji could not resist groping her ass.

" Kudou!"

"What? Wait your turn. I'll grope your ass when we get home."

"One more word out of you and I'll make sure you never use those hands again."

" Kinky," Yohji winked at Aya. Ken looked away disgusted.

Omi ignored his teammates and stared at colorful revolving plates of sushi.

On each plate were a few soft, white, puffy rice wrapped with shimmering seaweeed. The plates revolved around slowly as if playfully daring someone to open its top and eat its contents. The tangy aroma of pickled ginger and the green wasabi on the customers' own plates simply begged to be complimented with sushi and placed seductively into the mouth.

" Man it's about time!"

Ken hastily grabbed the nearest plate of sashimi in front of him. He clenched the pink flesh tightly in his chopsticks as he savagely dunked it into his soy sauce, getting the condiment all over Yohji's shirt.

"Watch it Ken you monster of a pig!"

Shrugging, Ken gulped down the aforementioned piece of fish before reaching towards another one. His chopsticks were slapped away by a pale hand.

" That's mine."

Aya snatched up the prawn in his chopsticks before Ken could get his paws on it. Its beady eyes stared back at him. Mercy? Hell no! He had wadful of cash waiting for him

Yohji just rolled his eyes at the immature antics of his comrades. Really, acting like children over some shrimp. Of course he had his eye on...something other than seafood.

Unlike his teammates, Omi reached towards a cluster of nigiri. The flushed pink color almost winked at him as he brought it closer to his mouth.

An explosion of flavor and just plain goodness erupted in his mouth.

This made the sensitive genki chibi tear up in the process. It wasn't like anything he had ever tasted!

One could almost see puppy dog ears prick up and a wagging tail whip back and forth in approval.

Yohji chuckled at little Omittchi's reaction. He didn't think those baby blue eyes could get any bigger.

Sighing in content, Yohji went back to his own food. Just as he was about to grab a plate of eel sushi, however, a pair of chopsticks from the left and a hand from the right slapped his wrist.

"Hey! That was mine!" the playboy protested as Ken and Aya fought each other over the plate completley ignoring him.

It would have been funny to watch a group of trained assassins fight over a plate of sushi if it wasn't his eel that they took.

While Ken and Aya seemed to have declared war on each other, Omi was definitely taking his time savoring each piece.

With some luck, Ken managed to get a hold of a couple of prawns. He snatched up the little creatures and gobbled them down before Aya even had a chance to blink. Unfortunately for him, the seafood hid a large dollop of wasabi which Ken had unknowingly swallowed.

Before Ken even had a chance to gloat, he felt like Mt. Fuji just decided to shoot up its magma...up his nose.

He felt like his entire skull was going to melt from the impact! Sure his years as an assassin had taught him to tolerate high levels of pain but damn! It felt worse than smashing his head against a brick wall. He knew from experience. Don't ask.

Aya took this to his advantage as he quickly grabbed all of the remaining sushi that was circulating around the belt. There was no way Ken would stop him now!

"Aya-kun..." Omi looked up at him accusing him of hoarding all the delicious goodies. When Aya showed no signs of remorse, the blonde quickly snatched two plates from the older man and started gulping them down.

" Tsukiyono!"

A pair of amethyst eyes glared at his mouth, which was now stuffed with about three pieces of sushi inside it.

"Can't do anything about it now," the chibi managed to pronounce.

Yohji took a sip of his sake ignoring his teammates and focused on the waitress. In his mind ran millions of scenarios of seducing her while their leader was uncharacteristically stuffing his mouth with sushi. Yohji let out a small perverted smirk at that thought.

Ken was able to recover quickly. He grabbed the nearest wet napkins and proceeded to wipe the sweat and tears from his reddened face.

Once he had regained his senses, he found Omi and Aya locked in an all-you-can-eat battle for a Franklin.

"mmmph mmmph mmmph!" the blonde said unsuccessfully spitting out grains of rice.

"mmmph mmmph mmmph mmmph mmmph mmmph!!" Aya seemed to reply also spewing forth a few grains of rice into Ken's face.

Disgusted, ken wiped his face with a napkin again. It was a wonder that anyone could understand their conversation of "mmmph mmph" and rice.

Ken took a gulp of what he thought to be water, but only to realize seconds later it was sake. Yohji's sake.

" My dear Kenken, if you wanted a kiss, I would have gladly complied," The wire wielding assasin slid his arm over Ken. The effects of the alcohol were beginning to take its toll on him. Damn that is some strong sake, Yohji thought as a thick cloud of euphoria clouded his mind.

He could already see the sushi dancing in front of him. Theone sin his head of course.

He could have sworn that they were singing too. The pieces of salmon and prawn were waltzing with the ginger and the wasabi while the soy sauce, whose arms were around the sake, was the DJ!

He could hear them chanting as they circled him: "One little, two little, three little sushi, four little, five little, six little sushi..."

Ah yes, and they all had the restaurants waitress' uniforms on too!

As Yohji was enjoying this little show with a drunken grin on his face, his hands reached out to swipe another drink of that gorgeous sake that was about to attract the soy sauce. What a hottie…the blonde thought in his foggy brain.

Mumbling incoherent thoughts his hands, familiar to heavy-duty wire gripping, shot out at full speed. Ken ducked just in time to avoid being hit thanks to his excellent reflexes from working with Weiss for so long.

Unfortunately, Yoji's long hands whacked Aya hard in the head, who had been too focused on beating the youngest at the sushi eating contest to notice the playboy's drunken stupor.

The impact of the hit was so great that even Omi had stopped chewing for a minute to stare at the redhead. As if annoyed that the incident took away his precious eating contest time, their leader swatted the nearest thing away….Ken…and then went back to chewing, swallowing and grabbing another plate.

"Aya!" Ken yelled angrily as he was flung towards the conveyor belt.

An agile assassin like him would have been able to jump back in his seat smoothly had it not been for his damn tie. Yes, the stupid one he had tried to remove in the car that currently hung around his neck. Now, it was trapped between the shuffling pieces of the belt's metal and dragging the soccer player along with it.

"What the hell! It's stuck! Omi, help me get it out!"

The said blonde had already recovered from the shock and amusement of watching his opponent take a hit from Yohji and had returned to gobbling down the pieces of sashimi.

"Yohji! Stop drinking and help me undo this tie!"

"One little, two little, three little sushi, four little, five little, six little sushi... .Ooh birds and stars!" the playboy slurred.

"Aya, you bastard!! Give me a hand here! It's all your fault that I'm stuck!"

There was no response from the other man who had resumed the contest.

"Guys, lend me a hand here!" a very distressed Ken called to his teammates. He tried again unsuccessfully to pull it from the conveyor belt or at least undo his tie enough for him to slide it off his neck. The soccer player had no choice but to follow it unless he wanted to die of suffocation in a sushi shop.

Angry patrons and chefs glared at him for standing on the revolving belt. Embarrassed, Ken nodded apologetically and shouted millions of colorful words in his mind to describe the other three of his group.

The belt went around the table slowly with Ken surprising a few customers by appearing there instead of their plate of food. There were some elderly couples there, mothers, fathers, children, businessmen, and more. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. At least he could meet new people in this way and would always be remembered as the boy they met in the sushi bar who was stuck on the conveyor belt. That way, he would never be forgotten.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Ken thought miserably. "My teammates just ditched me for money and sake…"

Ken seethed with anger as he ended up back at where his teammates were. As he passed by Yohji, he made sure to hit his head extra hard with a pair of chopsticks.

"Stupid Yohji.." he muttered.

"Oh my, what beautiful stars, honey…" Yohji drawled out to no one in particular.

Employing the same method, Ken attacked both Aya and Omi, but neither one of them flinched. The claws-wielding assassin's anger boiled and he tried to attack again but was too late. The conveyor had already moved on.

Left with nothing to do, he sat down and grabbed the nearest plate of sushi on the belt and started eating.

After a few rounds of passing by Aya and Omi, Ken noticed that they seemed to have tired out and were eating slower. However, his theory had proved wrong.

This time, when he passed, he felt two pairs of strong hands pull at his body and at his feet unexpectedly. Aya grabbed at his body all the time while chewing on the pieces of Japanese food in his mouth. Omi's hands were locked onto his ankles.

"Ken, you're blocking all the sushi, " a cold, monotone voice told him. "Get off."

With that, the two contestants pulled with all their might.

"Damn it Aya! I'm choking! At least help me remove this tie first before you pull me out!" Ken gasped.

After a great deal of tugging, chewing and pulling Ken's tie finally loosened and Ken plopped into their sake and green tea. But Aya and Omi didn't care.

It was strange to see the normally apathetic Aya work so hard in something as ridiculous as an eating contest, Hell, even in the shop, Aya would scatter all the work between Yohji, Ken and Omi while he would pretend to be checking the inventory in the backroom. Everyone knew that but knew better than to speak against the angry pair of violet eyes.

Their eating had slowed considerably, Ken noted from a distance. It looked a winner would soon be announced. Yohji, on the other hand, looked like a piece of garbage salvaged from a landfill with his clothes all wrinkled and drool sliding down the side of his mouth. As if living up to his name of playboy, he slowly stumbled his way to the still-contesting pair to take what looked like a bottle of sake. Black sake.

"Yohji! That's m y soy sauce!" Omi shouted. "Give it back! You have your own! I can't eat sushi without soy sauce!"

Yohji mumbled some nonsensical string of words and put his lips to the opening. His drunken face wrinkled in disgust as the salty liquid went down his throat.

Aya took advantage of this opportunity. Omi was distracted by Yohji's removal of his bottle of soy sauce and was trying to pry the bottle away from Yohji with Ken's help.

"Time's up!!" the waitress shouted.

Omi stood still with shock as the realization finally sunk in that Yohji had distracted him when the victory was almost his. His vision started to blur and his eyes felt wet with such a close loss.

"That's so unfair!" he wailed as Ken tried to comfort him.

Aya's picture was taken and framed and his hand stuffed with cash.

At last, the long night had ended. The decisive victory between him and Omi. The toughest battle yet that shed no blood. The battle that had made these boys men. Far worse than becoming a victim of a drug deal or taking out Takitori alone.

In the morning, Yohji woke up on the living room couch with a throbbing headache and noticed a small, white envelope in his breast pocket. Ah, must be that waitresses phone number, he thought, fingering the small, feminine writing. Time to get ready for a date.

Yesterday night's event remained in his head as Omi prepared to work his shift in the shop. The gloom from last night still hung above his head like a black cloud threatening to spill its contents any time someone makes an unsatisfactory comment. Sighing, he slipped his hand into his apron pocket to retrieve a pen he used for marking deliveries. His hand came in contact with a white envelope that piqued his curiosity. He ripped open the paper.

Ken stared at the envelope that had fell from his helmet when he tried to put it on. He didn't want to risk being caught in traffic and be late for his shift at the Koneko but curiosity got the best of him. There was no return address. Someone must have been an idiot to put a letter in his helmet instead of their mailbox. Had it rained, all the contents would be soaked and all the thoughts penned onto the delivered paper would be wasted as well. On the top of the envelope in small, feminine handwriting was his name. Who was it from? He wondered as he opened the envelope. He didn't remember any of his friends using snail mail. All of them had email addresses? Perhaps it was an apology from the restaurant for his embarrassment even though it was all Aya's fault?

"Woot! 25 from the tooth fairy baby! Kenken can take my shift today! I got some meetings to take care of and some cigarettes to buy!"

"Yohji!" Ken shouted angrily.

With that, Yohji floated out the door as Aya's fingers curled around his own 25 in his pocket that was left of the prize money. A small smirk remained on his face for the rest of the day.

_**A/N: Please don't hate us! We love the Weiss boys and Aya too! Our bastardly Aya that is! Kindly click that little button on the bottom and tell us what you think, suggestions, etc :) If you did not understand the end, Aya distributes his prize money among all the Weiss members.**_


End file.
